narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stories of Darrion Avant
Kirigakure Arc It all started once nice mourning. It was one of those days where it was less foggy. Darrion woke up and goes to meet his team mates. They prepare for their mission which is to bring back Suigetsu. They decided they needed to pack up their equipment. After about 10 minutes leaving out. They saw a man with black coat with red clouds, he was atasuki. "Hey, leave our village or we will have to make you leave by force" said D. "I'd like to see you try" said the ninja. "I can't waste much chakra on you so i'll let my clones fight you". He makes three regular shadow clones. He then leaves. "Hey get back here" Rachael says as she jumps towards him. Clone #3 does fireball jutsu. Rachael jumps out of the way. "They won't let us leave" said Darrion. Clone #1 runs at D and tries to shoot firebullets at him but D does rotation. Their is smoke everywhere in between D and clone #1. All of a sudden clone #1 does wind tunnelling fang and it hits D into a tree. In Darrion's fight, Darrion does water tiger jutsu and it tries to attack clone #2, but clone #2 does an air palm. Darrion throws his Tigress at clone #2 forhead and he flies into a tree. Darrion then does a chidori into clone #2. CLone #2 evaporates. "1 down and 2 left" Darrion says. Rachael was fighting clone #3. Rachael does firestyle phoenix flower jutsu but clone #3 dodges it. Darrion thinks to decide if he should help Rachael or D. He decides to help Rachael but in a sneaky way. Clone #3 tries to Shadow Possession jutsu. The shadow follows Rachael. Clone #3 is only focused on hitting Rachael with it. Just then Darrion comes down with a lighting tiger and water tiger justu. They both pounce into clone #3. Clone #3 then evaporates. As Darrion and Rachael run up to D. Clone #1 does water prison jutsu on Darrion and Rachael. Darrion knew he could hold his breath for a long time but he wasn't sure about Rachael. D yells out "Let my friends go!". Darrion distracts him by saying "Hey aren't you-" He gets interrupted by the atasuki member. "Yes, mine name is Da-" D then runs at clone #1, and does 8 triagrams 128 palms. Clone #1 evaporates. D, Rachael, and Darrion rush back to the village. Darrion sees Jacob and Makua badly beaten. He tells Rachael to heal them. Jacob then leaves without a word. Jounin Exams The Mizukage calls in Darrion and Rachael. "Here are the two passes for you to go to the Hidden Leaf Village" They take the passes. "Now represent our village well" says the Mizukage. Darrion and Rachael head out towards the Hidden Leaf Village. Their partner D, is not going because he alread a Jounin. It was a 5 day trip. When they got there they immediately went to the Hokage. "We're here for the Jounin Exams" says Darrion. "Alright make yourself comfortable, it starts tomorrow" said Lady Tsunade. Darrion and Rachael went to their different hotel rooms. Darrion leaves his room. Darrion decides he wants to give her a flower. He goes to the flower shop. He picks out flowers and then goes to pay for them. He looks up and says "Oh my god" "What is it" she says. "Nothing" Darrion says. "I see you're from the Land Hidden in the mist" says Ino. "Yeah, i'm here for Jounin Exams" says Darrion. "Who are the flowers for" said Ino. "You" Darrion says. "We should meet up and just hang out" says Darrion. "Just wait my shift ends in an ten minutes" says Ino.